


Decrees

by C_C



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes a sudden and startling announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decrees

Abby, Ducky and McGee were sitting quietly around Gibbs’ new dining table when Tony walked into the room and announced loudly, “I want a divorce!”

Abby looked at the others and then back at Tony, “It would help if that was directed at someone, and also? I wasn’t aware you were married.”

“Of course I’m married Abbs. We’re all married. To the damn job and I, for one, want a divorce.”

McGee eyed them both before shrugging, “Any particular reason?”

“I got a better offer.”

Ducky looked concerned, “I thought you enjoyed your work Anthony.”

“I do. I didn’t say I quit. I just want a divorce. Can’t have two spouses at once.”

Abby was the first to figure that one out, “I didn’t know you were seeing anybody.”

“That would be because we’ve been keeping it from you. All of you.”

“And this is how you decided to tell us about it?” McGee asked incredulously.

“I like making a dramatic entrance.”

“You’re a drama queen.” Gibbs commented easily as he entered the room.

“Says the instigator of a thousand unnecessarily clandestine meetings.”

Gibbs laughed, “Had to keep you supplied with drama to keep you from talking about it.”

McGee looked back and forth in obvious disbelief. Abby was bouncing excitedly and Ducky just grinned knowingly.

“Got saying it out of your system for good then?” Gibbs asked with some real weight.

Tony grinned, “Well the job was kind of a crappy spouse. It didn’t propose, it was awfully controlling, and it only really cared about what it needed, ya know? I’m kinda hoping I picked better this time. At least two out of three better.”

“I’m controlling?” Gibbs asked with disbelief.

Tony pretended to consider it, “Well not during our down time so maybe the rest of the time it’s ok. There’s another strike against the job. It didn’t seem to care that I was being wooed away.”

“He’s going to keep this up until at least one of you reacts,” Gibbs advised the others.

“Congratulations?” McGee tried hopefully.

“While I appreciate that I was hoping for something… else.”

“That is the best reason for a divorce I’ve ever heard,” Abby offered grinning.

“I thought so,” Tony smiled smugly.

The others laughed and Ducky offered a toast, “And here’s to it being the last divorce for both of you.”

Gibbs' “Amen,” was perhaps a touch too heartfelt but no one commented on it.


End file.
